The Family Center Program has been developed at the Philadelphia General Hospital to provide comprehensive treatment for pregnant drug-dependent women, their husbands and infants, and includes obstetrical, psychosocial, addictive and pediatric care. The program is studying the influence of such comprehensive care on the morbidity and mortality of the pregnant drug-dependent woman and her infant as well as methods for management of maternal and neonatal addiction which would be meaningful contributions to the armamentarium of those responsible for the care of such patients. Neurophysiological and psychophysiological tests are in progress to include evaluation of the oxy-hemoglobin equilibrium curve and red-cell, 2, 3 diphosphoglycerate, sucking infants undergoing narcotic abstinence. Case finding and long-term follow-up to include periodic neurological, developmental, behavioral and psychological tests are implemented through community workers so that important questions about long-term effects of maternal drug abuse in pregnancy can be answered.